Hot Chocolate
by prettylittleliar12
Summary: Albus Potter is feeling a little bit nervous, and his overly arrogant, prank- loving brother James tries to help him the only way he knows how. Brotherly one-shot.


**Hello! I LOVE the next generation of Harry Potter, and I love to read and write about the next gen kids, so here's a sweet little one shot I wrote about James and Albus. I know James seems slightly OOC, but I really wanted to write him in a different way, considering I'd like to think he's not always the way he was in the epilogue. I really hope you enjoy. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

James' body went rigid when he heard the light knocking on his door, piercing through the quiet morning like a cannon going off. He knew he wasn't supposed to be up that early- 5.23 am to be exact- especially considering the fact that he absolutely hated getting up in the morning. But he'd just woken up at 4, and his body refused to go back to sleep. So here he was. If his parents caught him like this, wide awake in bed flipping through a Quidditch magazine after before the crack of dawn, he would be in trouble. They'd immediately assume he was up to no good.

Although, when he thought about it, neither his mother nor father would knock at this time of the morning, let alone be awake. James furrowed his eyebrows, and replied the another round of light impatient knocking with a timid 'come in'.

The door creaked open, a small amount of early morning light seeping through. A dark silhouette of a small person was visible in the doorway. James huffed in relief and annoyance.

"Albus? What the bloody hell are you doing? It's like 5 am."

The younger boy stepped forward into the room, shutting the door behind him softly. He crept up to the foot of James' bed and chewed on his thumb nail, a nervous habit of his. His voice was cautious. "I couldn't sleep," He whispered.

James sighed. This used to be a habit of Al's when he was younger. From about the ages of two to six, Albus would always sneak into James' room when he had a nightmare or was having trouble sleeping. James would grudgingly let him sleep in his bed, because no matter how much he 'd deny it now, James was a huge softy for his brother when he was little. Of course that all changed as soon as Al got old enough to tease. Then James never got off his case, and they argued like it was going out of fashion. But Albus was eleven years old now, only about four months off of age twelve, which led James to be surprised at his brother's sudden change of heart.

James quirked a dark eyebrow at him, and Albus appeared to be growing more anxious by the second. The eldest boy pulled back the covers and shuffled to one side of the bed.

"Well? Get in then. If you freeze to death, even though personally I wouldn't mind, mum would kill me."

Albus grinned sheepishly and dove into the bed beside his brother, snuggling under the duvet. James put down his magazine and laid down beside him on his back, wondering what to say next. So he switched to his default setting- arrogant.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, you little git, or you'll regret it alright?" The amber-eyed boy warned. James could have swore he could see Albus smile in the dark.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're secretly a nice guy."

"Good."

The silence was eerie, and James couldn't shake the feeling that Al had something he wanted to tell him. He was, if anything, a fairly okay guy, and a fairly okay brother. So he decided he'd ask him about it. After all, he'd spent the entire last few weeks trying out a bunch of new pranks on Albus, courtesy of their cousin Fred, and it was probably about time to give it a rest and actually be brotherly. For once.

"Something on your mind, Al?"

Albus seemed to be thinking about something, mulling over something on his mind. He was wringing his hands under the covers.

"I'm starting Hogwarts in a few days ," Al whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

James turned his head to face his brother, who's eyes were glued determinedly to the ceiling. "Yeah. And?"

Albus reached up and ran a hand through his unruly dark hair. James could tell Al was nervous about starting school- he hadn't been acting himself for a week now. He'd heard his mother confiding in his father about it, but Harry had just brushed it off saying that he would be fine. James wasn't so sure. He had to keep up his image, though, so he refused to show his worry.

"I'm scared, James."

James rolled his eyes into the darkness. "Don't be. It's nothing to worry about. Except for the ghosts. And the Thestrals. And the giant squid. And the wolves." He remarked, familiar grin plastered across his face. Albus kicked him in the shin lightly.

"I'm serious," he muttered. James, realising the situation had just taken a complete turn, went into big brother mode. He leant up on his elbow.

"Look, Albus, you've don't have to be scared, alright? Hogwarts is great. You'll get to do spells, and make new friends and play tons of pranks. It's awesome. And you get to play a load of Quidditch too." James said in an attempt to comfort his brother.

"I know." Al replied wearily.

"And I know you're gonna miss mum and dad, but you'll have Rose to boss you around all the bloody time!" Albus laughed at that, "So don't stress. I know I teased you about being a Slytherin, but I'm sure you'll be 'right. And even though if you talk to me too much, I'll hex you into next century-" James gave Albus a playful punch on the shoulder, "I'll still always be there for you."

Albus chuckled, and James felt better knowing he achieved his goal- making his brother smile.

"Thanks, James." He said, his emerald eyes shining with gratitude.

James reached out to ruffle his brothers mop of hair, which he knew he hated. Albus reached up to flatten it, grimacing.

"Don't get all soppy on me now, little bro, because as soon as that sun comes up I'm going to turn back into your horribly mean older brother. Got it?"

Albus gave him a lopsided grin. "Alright, alright."

James swung his legs out of the warm comfort of his bed and stood up, sauntering to the doorway. He spun around. "Coming?" he asked Albus, who nodded enthusiastically and eagerly jumped out to follow his brother. They walked side by side in the light of the rising sun until they reached the kitchen, shoving each other jokingly as they did so. Albus took a seat at the wooden dining table, and James went to boil the kettle.

He made them both hot chocolates and he made sure to make Albus' just right- extra cocoa with two teaspoons of sugar and a pinch of cinnamon with one white marshmallow. It was very specific, and only James was allowed to make it for him. He took both mugs over and placed the right one in front of Albus , whom still looked quite a bit nervous.

James' chest constricted at the sight of his baby brother looking so down. He shot him a rare smile and sat down opposite him. They sipped their piping hot drinks in silence. Albus raised his head to look at James with his bright eyes wide- Fred often referred to as the puppy dog eyes. Despite his cool demeanour, James was instantly reminded of his brother as a baby, and absolutely melted.

"Who's going to make he hot chocolate at Hogwarts?" Albus asked timidly. James smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"The house elves will make it for you, and theres are much better than mine."

Albus shook his head and took another sip from his mug. "I doubt it." The brothers grinned at each other goofily.

"Come on," James insisted, standing up from his chair and taking their mugs to the sink.

Albus followed suit, frowning. "Where are we going?"

James grinned and took off in a run, giving his brother a slap upside the head as he passed. He slid open the glass door and bolted out into the backyard. James shouted at Albus over his shoulder. "Race you to the broom shed. Last one there's the biggest prat." With a daring wink, James took off into the distance. Albus, spluttering indignantly, sprinted after him. The two brothers raced beside each other to their brooms, and in that moment, neither of them had a care in the world.


End file.
